Spider Man Kiss
by CutePiglet
Summary: Yami wants to find out what it's like to kiss his boyfriend in an upside down position. YxYY


**Author's note: **Hiya~. Someone challenged the Puzzleshippers to write a Spider Man Kiss drabble with Yami and Yugi on Tumblr so I decided to give it a shot.

A real life friend of mine came up with the entire scene, so I give her credit for that.  
And also, I finally found a Betareader, so special thanks to **Drawn2Danger**. Thank you~!

* * *

First day of summer was finally there. School was over and Yugi Mutou had decided to spend the first day of summer break outside with his boyfriend, Yami Tanaka. Because of their busy lives at school, both of them had been too busy to spend time with each other. They had been together for a couple of months, but had only been on five dates.

So, to catch up on things, Yami had promised him to spend the first week of summer with him. And to celebrate the first day of their break, Yugi had dragged Yami to the local park with a flying disc. At first, Yami had thought Yugi was just messing with him, but he soon found out he was wrong when his boyfriend ran to the other side of the large field with the piece of plastic still clutched between his fingers.

Yami chuckled softly to himself, straightening up and giving him a nod. Yugi smiled real big before he bent his wrist, ready to throw the disc.

The toy flew over the field a couple of times, right between the two laughing boys who were having the time of their lives. Yami would often make the other run by throwing the disc towards the far left or really high up in the air. However, Yugi never dropped said object and just gave Yami challenging looks with his violet eyes, saying things like,

"Is that all you've got?"

The innocent moment soon turned into a competition. Both of them were wearing smirks and making it almost impossible for the other to catch the flying disc. Yami had to run all across the field and even ended up on the grass one time in order to catch it.

"Damn, you're good," Yugi said, walking over to him and helping him up. Yami rose to his feet and grinned down at him.

"Of course. I learned from the best." He nuzzled Yugi's nose before he gently nudged him to go stand at the other side of the field once again. This time, he was not going to hold back and throw the disc as far as he possibly could. He watched Yugi jog back to his spot and smiled before he threw the disc.

Unfortunately, the disc flew so high into the air that he ended up staring at it, gawking. Yugi was doing pretty much the same thing and both of them watched as the disc flew towards the nearest tree and, quite literally, flew into it. A few leaves fluttered to the ground, followed by a couple of small branches.

Yami awkwardly walked over to the tree, Yugi hot on his heels, and looked up, but he could only see some branches, fully covered in leaves.

"You had to do that," Yugi muttered behind him.

"Yep," the other replied sarcastically. "You wait here. I got it in there, so I'll get it back. Give me a hand?" He walked over to the tree and grabbed the nearest branch. He felt Yugi's hands on his waist, gently pushing him up so he could climb on top of it.

When he looked up, he saw the shining blue plastic stuck between two branches near the top branch. With a small grunt, Yami started climbing the tree, carefully avoiding any sharp looking branches, which were dangerously close to cutting into his bare arms.

"You okay up there?" Yugi called a few feet below him. Being smart enough to not look down, Yami yelled that he was fine and continued to climb. He was getting closer to the stupid toy and quickly reached for it. He gave it a light tap and watched it fall to the ground with a small _thud_. "Good job!"

With a content smile, Yami carefully made his way down. His hands had become a bit dirty and a small droplet of sweat trickled down his neck. For a minute, he felt like jumping down (he was pretty close to the ground already), but then he got a small, devious idea. Looking over his shoulder to see if Yugi was at a safe distance, he finally got down to the last branch and sat down on it. Then, he slightly moved so the branch was beneath the back of his knees.

"Yami—"

"Wow!" Clutching the branch with his knees and holding onto it with his dirty hands, he let himself fall backwards. Yugi let out a loud startled gasp when their eyes met. Yugi was only a couple of inches away from his face; he had a horrified expression on his face, but it quickly turned into a playful look.

"_Oh_," he said quietly. He took a few steps closer and cupped Yami's cheeks with his small hands. Yami could feel the blood rushing to his face, but it was all worth it when he felt Yugi's bottom lip on his upper lip, giving him a soft and tender kiss. He carefully let go of the branch with his hands and let them wander over Yugi's small shoulders.

Between the small kisses, they breathed over each other's lips, chuckling softly to themselves. Yugi was gently caressing his neck with the tips of his fingers, teasingly nibbling on his lower lip every now and then, causing Yami to laugh softly against his lips.

"That was very smart," Yugi muttered when they pulled back. "You can come down now. Don't want you to faint." He gently pushed Yami back up again and watched him jump off the branch.

"So." He dusted himself off and smiled at him. "Round two?"

"You gonna throw it at a tree again?" Yugi picked up the disc and got rid of some of the dirt, looking at the other from the corner of his eyes.

Yami shrugged, brushing his bangs out of his face. "Maybe."

* * *

**Author's note: **Silly and pointless as usual. I'm working on my other chapters, keep an eye out for them. :3

Please review~!


End file.
